David Lodge (voice actor)
David Lodge is a voice actor who is not to be confused with the British actor of the same name. He is active in the anime and video game voice acting community, but is also very well-known for his voicework in the Power Rangers franchise. Two of his best-known voice roles there were Villamax in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy and Loki in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. He is currently known for his voice role as Kenpachi Zaraki in the popular anime show, Bleach, as well as the supporting voice role of Jiraiya in Naruto. Roles Anime Roles * Bleach - Kenpachi Zaraki, Sōken Ishida * Blue Dragon - Nene * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Giga; Radio Man; T-500; Czar Baldy Bald the 3rd, Maloney Oni(second form) * Buso Renkin - Doktor Butterfly, Angel Gozen * Digimon: Digital Monsters - Puppetmon (Adventure), Azulongmon (Adventure 02), Additional Voices * Dinozaurs - Drago Ceratops * Disgaea -Kurtis * Flint the Time Detective - Mite/Principal Mite * Kekkaishi - Shigemori Sumimura * Naruto - Jiraiya, Fujin * Naruto Shippuden - Jiraiya * Requiem from the Darkness - Kichibe * The Prince of Tennis - Kaoru Kaidoh; Sasabe * Shinzo - Huntari, Additional Voices * Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Midnight Express, Railracer * Tenchi Muyo! GXP - Daluma (Credited as Mel Dasher) * Vampire Princess Miyu - Yaguchi * Zatch Bell! - Bamu, Alvin Non-Anime Roles * Duckman - * I Am Weasel - Doolunch, Guy #1 * Legion of Super Heroes - Tharok, announcer #2, Controller * Talespin - M.E.L. * Tutenstein - Luxor, Set * The Wizard of Oz - Scarecrow Live Action Roles * Power Rangers: Wild Force - Barbed Wire Org, Takach, Kired (voices) * Power Rangers: Time Force - Izout (voice) * Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue - Loki (voice), Magmavore (2nd voice) * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - Villamax (voice) Movie Roles * Bleach: Memories of Nobody - Kenpachi Zaraki * Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion - Kenpachi Zaraki * Digimon: Battle of Adventurer's - Watari Urazoe: Kai's Grandpa * Digimon: Runaway Locomon - Parasimon * Digimon: The Movie - Parrotmon (as David Boyle) * Paprika (2006 film) - Doctor Toratarō Shima * Tekkon Kinkreet - Suzuki aka Rat Video Game Roles * Bleach: Shattered Blade - Kenpachi Zaraki * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 - Additional voices * Crimson Gem Saga - Lahduk (uncredited) * Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories - Masked Man, Kurtis (uncredited) * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - Incidental voices * Dynasty Warriors 6 - Ling Tong (uncredited) * Fallout 3 - various characters * Lost Odyssey - General Kakanas * Mace Griffin: Bounty Hunter - Uncredited * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 - Jiraiya * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 - Jiraiya * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm - Jiraiya * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 - Jiraiya * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes - Jiraiya * Naruto: Rise of a Ninja - Jiraiya * Naruto: The Broken Bond - Jiraiya * Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution - Jiraiya * Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 - Jiraiya * Operation Darkness - Colonel Starling, SS Sturmbarrfuehrer Alexander Vlado (uncredited) * Outcry - Professor K. * Radiata Stories - Jarvis (uncredited) * Power Rangers: Super Legends - Choobo, Moltor * Rogue Galaxy - Valkog Drazer * Spyro: Year of the Dragon - Additional voices * Starcraft 2 - Additional voices * Star Ocean: First Departure - Martoth Chliette, additional voices * Star Ocean: Second Evolution - Metatron * The Dig - Ken Borden * Ty the Tasmanian Tiger - Neddy the Bully * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos - Archimonde * Warriors Orochi 2 - Fu Xi, Katsuie Shibata (uncredited) * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade - Teron Gorefiend, Seer Olum, Archimonde External links * * * David Lodge's home page Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) it:David Lodge (doppiatore) ja:デイヴィッド・ロッジ